


New Years Kiss

by fandoms_overload



Series: One Direction One Shots [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_overload/pseuds/fandoms_overload
Summary: Short fluffy thing I wrote for my real-life Janie (love you)Jean sets up Jane with Niall on New Years, snags Ashton for herself, and Katie is the wild child the Michael needed.





	New Years Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Oct 18, 2014 on Wattpad

"This is crazy! You're crazy!" Jane yelled at Jean as she tried escape her determined grasp, "I am NOT going to ask HIM to dance!" she added still struggling. "Oh hush Janie," she said as they continued to dance their way across the roof, and through the party. Well, Jean was dancing, just dragging Jane with her. "Shake It Off" was blasting through the speakers and Jean could see the boys she was looking for dancing just a little further across the dance floor. They were actually dancing together, cause Jane and Jean both to laugh because really, Niall and Ashton made quite the duo. It was getting close to the end of the song, and it was fast approaching midnight. There was time for one more song before the countdown, and Jean might have bribed the DJ to play a slow song right before the countdown because she's the most amazing cousin/best friend ever and she just HAD to set Janie up with Niall. And if Jean got to dance with Ashton, no harm done. While Jane was distractedly laughing at the boys, Jean grabbed her other hand as well and began dragging her through the crowd faster, still half dancing. She kept Jane distracted long enough to 'accidentally' bump into Ashton just before the song was ending. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was dancing!" Jean quickly apologized as she turned to face the Australian boy. "It's fine," he replied with a dimpled smile. Jane was hesitating with Niall. He smiled at her but she was so darn shy to actually talk to him. The next song was just starting, "When The Stars Go Blue" by Tim McGraw started to play and people were coupling up to dance right before the countdown. "This is my favorite song!" Jean exclaimed, startling poor Janie. "Would you like to dance?" Ashton asked her, almost sounding shy, but he had a mischievous look in his eyes. He had definitely caught onto her plan. "I'd love too," she told him honestly. "Why don't you dance with..." Ashton suggested to a blushing Niall while motioning to Jane. "Jane," Jean filled in for him, "She'd love to," Jean added, literally shoving her into Niall's arms before grabbing Ashton's hand and easily disappearing with him. "Thank you," she said quietly once they were away form their awkwardly shy blondes. "I would actually like to dance with you..." he said, trailing off again. "Jean," she replied. "Jean," He repeated, "Cute," he added after a moment causing her to blush as he pulled her close to his chest and they began to sway to the music slowly, getting completely lost in each other.

"I'm so sorry," Jane said instantly turning red as she was roughly pushed into Niall. "It's okay, Love," Niall said sweetly, "Would you like to dance with me Jane?" he added shyly, offering his hand out to her like a proper Prince Charming. Jane blushed even darker but nodded timidly and took his outstretched hand. Once her hand was securely in his, he seemed to gain some confidence and pulled Jane flush to his chest, gently wrapping his muscular arms around her waist. She blushed even darker, which Niall hadn't though was possible until it happened. His dark blue eyes caught her shining green ones and they were immediately both trapped. Niall stared at the beauty that was Jane as Jane did the same to him. Everything seemed fade around them. They didn't notice that the smooth yet raspy voice of Tim McGraw had faded out and the one minute countdown had begun. They didn't notice that they were still dancing. They didn't notice that Ashton and Jean were standing just a few feet away, arms happily around each other watching them. They didn't notice the black and blue inkwell style hair of Katie, Jean's sister and Jane's cousin, fly past as she was pinned to the nearest wall by the neon-red haired Michael. They couldn't hear the final ten second countdown being screamed all around them, but they seemed aware of it anyways as they started to lean in.

"FIVE!"

closer.

"FOUR!"

Ashton and Jean turned away.

"THREE!"

Niall gripped Jane's waist tighter.

"TWO!"

Jane wrapped her arms around Niall's neck.

"ONE!"

Fireworks exploded as their lips met tenderly; both literally, and within themselves. Niall pulled Jane impossibly tighter to him and deepened the kiss ever so slightly. When the need for air overcame the desire to never let go, Jane pulled back slightly, keeping her eyes locked with Nialls. "Wow," they said at the same time, causing them both to giggle. Turning their heads to (Nialls) right, they were met with the lovely sight of Ashton and Jean shamelessly making out on the dance floor no more than ten feet away from them. "You should really get a room for that Ash!" Niall called over to them, making them jump apart and blush. "At least I'm not like Mikey," Ashton replied gesturing to where he was leaning up against the wall with a girl they couldn't quite see. "Hey," Jean and Jane spoke at the same time once they realized who the girl was. Jean smirked before yelling, "KEEP IT IN YOUR DAMN PANTS KATIE!!!!" Causing Katie and Michael to pull away from each other, only to flip Jean and Ashton off before continuing where they left off. Michael and Niall just laughed with Jean and Jane rolled their eyes. Katie was the wild child. Perfect for Michael. If he handle her. "I don't know about you three, but I'm starving," Niall suddenly exclaimed catching their attention. "I am too," Jane agreed. "Of course you are," Ashton and Jean said in sync, both of them bursting into giggles. "Let's go find some food then," Ashton suggested once he hand finally stopped laughing. Jean went over and pried Michael and Katie apart and invited them to join as well. Calum and Luke were there by the time Jean got back with Michael and Katie, so the eight of them headed to the stairs, seeing as the elevator was beyond crowded. Once they reached the street, Michael dragged them all to McDonald's proclaiming, "Maccas is the best!" loudly before bursting in the door, scaring the employees half to death. Once they had all ordered and found a booth big enough to accommodate all of them they began eating quietly. "I don't know about the rest of you," Ashton started, "But this has been the best New Year's yet," he finished wrapping an arm around Jean so she could snuggle into his side. "I agree," Niall replied, copying his action with a very happy Jane.


End file.
